Planet Oephus
by Behemoth407
Summary: After a battle with Infinite leads to an unknown rift being opened, Sonic finds himself somewhere unfamiliar to him.


This was the crucial battle. The final battle against Eggman and Infinite. After another Death Egg was made to destroy the planet, and Infinite tried to defeat Sonic and the others as ordered, all while trying to find the Chaos Emeralds. Once everyone had finally made it to the core of the Death Egg, Sonic had already transformed into his Super form and was ready to put an end to Eggman's plans.

"It's over Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed, as cheers of support from his friends followed. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, you meddlesome hedgehog." Eggman snapped back. "Infinite, it's time!" Eggman pressed a button on his egg mobile triggering a ray gun from the center of the room to shoot a beam at Infinite. As the gun kept shooting, lights started to flicker. "Sonic!" Tails screamed with his PAD in his hands, "Eggman is transferring energy from the Death Egg to Infinite!"

"How observant of you, Tails!" Eggman replied. "You see, while I told Infinite to have fun in distracting you and your pathetic friends from interrupting my research, I was actually stalling for time as my Death Egg was busy harnessing enough energy so that Infinite could go initiate the final step of my plan to be rid of you! And now you're too late!"

"It's a pity." Infinite chuckled "I had fun playing with you like my favorite toys, but now it all ends." As Infinite laughed maniacally, he started to charge up for a devastating attack. "Sonic, I have a bad feeling about this! You have to do something!" Tails said. "Come on, Sonic! You can do it!" Amy shouted.

Sonic stood for a second thinking of what to do. Suddenly an idea popped into his head as he saw the Phantom Ruby on Infinite's chest. _The source of his power!_ Sonic thought as he thought like he normally does. Using all of the chaos energy in him, Sonic charged at the speed of light, punching the Phantom Ruby on Infinite's chest, causing the ruby to crack and shatter. After the attack Sonic fell, losing all of the chao energy he used, turning back to normal.

"Alright, let's see how you do when your power source is damaged." Sonic cheekily responded. "Um, guys, what's happening to the Chaos Emeralds?" Knuckles asked as he pointed the them, slowly gravitating to Infinite.

The Chaos Emeralds then shot towards the Phantom Ruby on Infinite causing a surge of power to course through the entire Death Egg. Everything quaked and started to fall apart. Infinite let out an agonizing scream, while clutching his chest, and the remains of the ruby. "What is this power?! I don't understand!" He screamed, only to pass out seconds later falling to the ground. Tails looked at the screen on his PAD and was completely baffled. "This is insane! None this makes any sense!" He said. Suddenly a thunderously loud bang sound as an enormous vortex opened up and sucked Infinite in along with the Chaos Emeralds. "No! This can't be happening! NOOO!" Eggman screamed as he was sucked in as well.

Everyone was holding on to something to prevent being sucked in, but it was no use, as Cream and Cheese couldn't keep a strong grip. "Cream! Cheese!" Amy shouted, wasting no time to jump and save the two, only for them to disappear into the vortex. Soon enough Knuckles and Tails were next. "SONIC!" Tails screamed for the help of his best friend. "TAILS-" trying to reach out, Sonic's hand slips and he's taken by the vortex before he knew it, the only thing saw was darkness and emptiness.

After a while, Sonic came to.

He rubbed his aching head as his vision cleared up. "Ugh, what happened?" He groaned. Trying to focus, he looked around him to find himself in field of darkened pink grass. Up above in the sky was a huge waning crescent moon, shining down on the field. "Where am I?" He asked himself outloud. Still examining his surroundings, a loud crackling sound boomed in the distance. Over yonder, a thick forest of pink trees had been struck by lighting.

BANG!

Then again.

BANG! BANG!

Two more times.

"That's weird." Sonic said. "Last I check, lighting doesn't strike in the same place twice. Let alone 4 times. I wonder what could be over there?"

Without saying anything else he took off. As he sped through the trees and jumped off the branches, he made to an area of the forest devoid of trees. Upon entering the clearing, discovered a small ancient temple, with a door, sealed shut. "Whoa, what is this place?" Sonic asked himself, as he ran up the steps to attempt to try and open the door, but to no avail. While taking a breather from trying to open the door, he heard someone screaming from the forest.

Out runs a pale turquoise hedgehog, in plum-colored shoes with his quills going slightly upwards with purple tips on the end of them and the tip of his ears. In his hand, was a blue octahedron-shaped gem. And pursuing him, was a slime like monster. "Uh oh, looks like someone's in trouble." Sonic said as he rushed over to help.

The hedgehog, hand out with his index finger point out, shot purple crystals from his finger a the blob, which only went straight through the slime creature, not hurting it. "Ah, man!" The hedgehog exclaimed, with a worried tone. Before the slime creature could attack, Sonic used a spin dash, up close to the slime monster, causing part of it to evaporate. The slime let out a cry and ran away into the woods.

"Wow, thanks for saving me!" The hedgehog said while shaking his hand. "Yeah, no problem. Can't refuse someone in trouble." Sonic replied, "so, what's your name?" "Oh, my name is Minki the Hedgehog, and you?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic then looked back at the temple and then remember that burning question he still had on his mind. "Hey, Minki? Do your know where we are?" Minki looked at Sonic with a weird look on his face. "What? You don't know. This is the Maelstrom Temple. Everybody knows that."

"Really? Does everyone know about these pink tree and those pink fields too?"

Yeah, of course. Everybody knows about these parts of Oephus. Their pretty well-known."

Upon hearing those words, Sonic had a shocked look on his face. "Minki, I might sound stupid for asking this but, uh, what's Oephus?"

Minki returned a worried questioning look at Sonic, wondering what was wrong. "It's… the planet we're on. Why do you ask?"

It was then that Sonic knew. He wasn't on Mobius anymore. He was transported to another planet.


End file.
